Introduction to Role Play
The basic format to roleplaying here is straightforward! You first set the scene, so people know where you are, what’s happening, who’s there, etc. This is the most basic skill for any RPGer. Here’s an example! Steve entered the bar slowly, taking in the musty smell and sticky floors from years of spilled drinks. He was new in town and didn’t know anyone, but he was looking for adventure and maybe a few new friends! Glancing around at the groups gathered at tables he noted a few friendly faces, and a few not so friendly. One guy saw Steve looking and glared daggers his way, and then called on all his table mates to do the same. This worried Steve a bit. He thought he’d be better sitting down and blending in. Walking quickly over to sit on an old barstool, Steve looked to the tender. “Hey, what’s your special?” He smiled nervously. Bartender: “Special? Don’t be ridiculous!” Scene setting and character actions are done in italics. Reddit formatting requires a * to be added to the beginning and end of the narration for italics. It won’t format it into italics if there’s a space, so watch for that. Dialogue is done in quotes and/or following a character’s name in BOLD. Reddit formatting asks for a ** to be added to the beginning and end of dialogue for bolding. Again, watch for spaces. Any comments made that are OOC (out of character) should be labeled as such, and within parenthesis: (OOC: _______) This RP forum encourages scene setting and as much RPing as possible! We love to see how much depth a person can put into a fight, or a scene or their own characters. It will usually work in your favor when it comes time for grading stats as well. How PvP (player versus player) fights work is also simple! Here’s another example! Steve staggered back, the glass bottle thrown by the barkeep barely missing his face, Steve was just fast enough to avoid it. Why did this guy get so mad all of a sudden? Steve knew he had to do something, and fast! And running wasn’t an option, the rest of the bar guests starting to stand from their chairs and get too close for comfort, so he panicked! Steve took out his pistol, closed his eyes and fired at the barkeep! Each player is allowed a reaction and an action. They must first describe blocking/dodging/or taking a hit from the other player. Then they are allowed to do an attack of their own which their opponent must then block/dodge/take. But the original player cannot decide for the other how it goes down. This continues until one or both players are down, or escape. Stats are VERY important here. They MUST be taken into account in PvP, though players are allowed to ‘go easy’ on others if they choose. If your PvP opponent is RPing something beyond their means or your’s, we ask you politely first OOC ask them to correct it. If there is an issue, any of the mods would be glad to mediate ASAP, just ask. Players can use this system for their own fights (PvE) as well. Using different stats of characters and opponents to further RP is greatly encouraged. If you’re outmatched, try a different tactic! A few extra guidelines: #When completing PvE battles, it’s highly recommended to not “one shot”, but instead spar with your opponent for a bit more RP and action. #No PKing.�